Xtra files: A
by heavans-tears
Summary: The extra files... mai's birthday... an old friend... a new boy... a beautiful voice... and 'cherry blossoms are her favorite'...
1. Chapter 1

First ghost hunt story =)

it sounds soooo much better in my head then it does on paper/computer... hehe

* * *

chapter 1

Surprise! Surprise!!

Mai's View (kind of)

(the underline words are Mai's thoughts)

_She sighed......_

_Another normal, nothing happening Monday afternoon at work... she sighed again_

she looked at the home work that was on her desk, _might do extra credit work as well__, _picking up the pen.

_Mai looked over to the clock with a small smile , three minutes past five and noooww... Monk-san enters the room with a smart remark._

The front door opens without even a knock "Hey my very! beautiful!! and Single!!! friend, Mai!"

_and now Ayako..._

"Oh!, My!, God!, Bou-San" walking up behind him, smacking him on the head with a very heavy looking book, while still walking past the monk, "show a little restraint" and ends up sitting on one of the couches.

_Well... not a normal afternoon..._

monk-San was bent over,_I hope that hurt__,_ with a hand to his head. ''oh, come on Yako'' ( meant to be spelled that way) straightening his back ''I'm just having a little fun''

''Well have your fun somewhere else'' snapped Ayako.

Mai sighed ''Good afternoon you two, still in the fighting couple stage, are we?'' with a smile.

she put down her pen and got up from her desk to walk over to the door that was still open.

''Yeah like she'll ever go out with me,'' the monk joked, he placed his hands over his heart and did a girly twist of the hips, so his top half was still facing the girls "I'm too young for the old hag" said with a happy giddy smile.

...silence... _....__annndd...__._ Mai turned to watch...

"WHAT!?"as the very heavy book flew towards the monk.

The monk of course new the book was coming and dodged it,''Ha...Ha" the book flew past his head to the direction of Mai, she saw it coming as well and moved to the side to see that the only one that didn't see was John-san, that was walking though the front door "Good-day Mia, we hope we're not intru-... "

THUMP...

The spine of the book hit John on his forehead making his head fall back, then crumbled to the ground.

Everyone's talking now.

"**Oh, shit John!"**

"Oh my god I'm so sorry John"

"**Are you ok? How many fingers am I holding up?"**

"I'll get some ice"

"**I'm really really sorry John-San"**

"Two, three or more? come on John, snap out of it!"

"**bring him over to the couch, hey! Give him some room to breath, ok?"**

"Here's the ice"

Everyone moved over to the couches, now with John's head in Mai's lap. She noticed that Masako and Yasuhara were here too. they must of been walking in with john-San

Now everyone was sitting on the couches, silent with worry...

"definitely not a normal Monday" Mia mumbled, still looking down at John-san with concern on her face.

All around her, she could hear giggling or coughing, when she looked up, Mai could either see a hand over someones mouth, a face turned away or their face was scrunched up in a grin.

she had to smile at them all, I'm glad I'm still here with everyone, her smile got bigger, even if I'm stuck with him.

Lin had come back from the shops grabbing supplies and asked what had happened, Yasuhara explained. Lin nodded, placed the supplies in the kitchen and walked over to Naru's office,opened the door and closed it behind him.

About ten minutes later John came too and sat up from Mai's lap, Ayako was saying sorry to him again, again and again, until monk-san told her to be quiet. Ayako ''hmmfftt'' and crossed her arms in a small fit, mumbling to herself. And everyone laughed.

Naru's door opened and both Lin and Naru walked out, ''Glad your all here everyone'' he said in a monotone voice.

"We have a case" _and in a couple more seconds Naru will start calling out for..._

"Mai, tea"

"Hia..." _man, i hate him..._

Mai walked in to the kitchen and got all the cups ready, waiting for the tea to boil. she stood, leaning on the sink, looking out the window. No ones said 'happy birthday' to me yet. she blinked a lot, trying to get the tears out of her eyes. I'm eighteen now, i should be happy. Mai tried to smile but failed.

"Mai, tea!" Naru said more forcefully, "coming!" replied Mai.

The water had boiled, so Mai put everything on a tray and walked into the room. They mustn't of started talking about the case yet... she put the tray on the coffee table and poured everyone a cup of tea, but not for herself and sat on one of the couches arm chairs. "First of all," said Naru "what day is it? "

Mai brighten and said "July third" with a big smile towards Naru. He just stared at her for a moment "Thank you" looked down and opened his book.

Mai looked so miserable now, everyone saw this (even Naru but didn't show it) and they all were worried.

"The situation is this, there is an estate that is owned bye a very rich family and is always bombarded by the press. Whats happening at the the estate, is most unusual "

Lin flipped open his laptop and started typing.

"There is the usual happening of this house the screaming and then the whispering of : 'What do you wish?','Anything else?' and 'Cherry blossoms are her favarite' they are the main ones anyway"

Cherry blossoms? Anything else?? Hmm... Mai thought with a frown

"There is also a strange accorance that has been happening for over 40 yrs. If someone wishes for something it happens but... after the third wish the person dies..."

DIES?? Mai gasps "but how could you know that??"

"Quite easily" Naru said with a matter of fact voice

"The family has written down all of their history down from the birth of the next head of the family, to the death of a servant" everyone was taking this in deeply, while Lin's still typing.

"We're going to the estate tomorrow to set up bass and find out more information of the place" Naru said "I believe we will be there for a long while"

Everyone exchanged glaces.

"So good night to you's all, Lin will tell you where we will meet" Naru got up walked up to his door and opened it "till tomorrow " and closed it behind him.

Moron.....

* * *

Walking home wasn't sounding very appetizing to Mai, so she asked Bou-San for a ride. He agreed.

The ride home was confronted with comfortable silence, from both persons. The radio was going and the monk was swaying to the music while tapping the wheel to the beat. Mai had to smile ha-ha this is the life.

She started to sway, at the same time as the monk, a little and looked out the window. The sun was starting to go down and the streets began to light up. Bou-San stopped the car at a red street light and started to bounce up and down, making to car bop up and down.

Mai smiled and looked out the window again, she saw a play ground which looked like there had been a small party there. It was being packed up, people were saying good-bye and some children were still running around laughing and playing. Mai looked over at the banner that was attacked to two trees which said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANNA!!!", Mai's smile disappeared At lest someone is happy on their birthday.

Mai sighed as Bou-San started to drive again (the monk noticed). Bou-San stopped the swaying but kept his thumps tapping to the beat. They got to Mai's apartment in no time flat, as Mai was getting out of the car, Bou-San touched her sholder, she turned to see his face.

"you know we're all here if you need it" he smiled

"yeah, I know" Mai returned the smiled and slipped out of the car and closed the door. She waved as the car drove off and sighed. Mai walked towards her building, her apartment and put her hand on the door knob...

what away to end a birthday

...

she sighed, unlocked her door, opened it and walked in

"Hey, Mai! watz happin coz!?"

* * *

thanks for reading :)

Review...


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for not updating sooner. You see I write before I type and I lost my book.

I FOUND IT!! it was in my sisters room. In the book I'm half way through chapter 3, and I'm a really slow typist, so again, sorry...

OK, this is the second chapter (of course)

hopes you still like... * *

* * *

chapter 2

"All Smiles"

"Wha...? Iryuka...?" she said in confusion.

Then...

"**W**HAT **A**re **Y**ou **D**oing **H**ere!?"

"Hey!? Can't a guy break into a old friends apartment, when ever he wants?" Iryuka said with a huge smile while getting up from the futon.

**NO!!!** She turned to close the door and looked back at the older boy that was standing close to her now.

Iryuka is (a very pretty boy) about 5cm taller than Mai, black long hair, that's always tied up and green eyes. His clothes show nothing of the shape of his body. Baggy blue jeans, black singlet and dark gray jacket (not wearing jacket atm) .

"Besides, why wouldn't I be here, on **this **day?" he said with a softer smile.

Mai smiled back at him "oh, Iryuka..." Dweeb...

"Well, just make yourself at- " Mai had moved away from him to go to the kitchen.

**He... did... NOT!!!...**

Mai's apartment wasn't that big,all of the back was the kitchen a separate room for her bathroom and her lounge room that's just inside the front door. Has a small table,with two chairs, with a small TV on one side of the wall on the other side a futon (bed / couch) that's covered in pillows (and Iryuka's backpack) one or two stuffed toys.

Everything is usually neat 'n' tidy but at this moment of time. The kitchen was in an explosion of flour,eggs,milk,burnt stuff, sugar and plops of pink and white icing everywhere.

As soon as she was about to speak, a flicker of light caught her eye, it was as candle on a perfect cupcake with white icing, Mai turned to look at him.

"I... tried to clean up before you came home" Iryuka said with a sheepish grin.

Your such a dobe, Iryuka... "We'll just clean it up together then" she took off her jumper, walked over to the table, blew out the candle, then went to the kitchen.

Iryuka chuckled "Happy Birthday, Mai" and walked over to help out.

* * *

After the cleaning was done both Mai and Iryuka sat down on the couch to watch TV. Mai with her perfect cupcake and Iryuka.... with a over sized mushroom top, white and pink icing cupcake/muffin.

"So.... what would you like to do tonight?" asked Iryuka while popping some of the cupcake in his mouth.

"Staying at home, I guess" Mai looked side ways at him side long. "Why??"

"mmomf-... ah well I was thinking going to ah, the 'Blue Daisy'?" Iryuka asked with puppy dog eyes. ('Blue Daisy' is kinda club)

Mai frowned but that's "um Iryuka? Isn't that the place you...?" she picked at her cupcake.

"Yeah I know" looking down as well, then Iryuka leaned over towards her so they're faces was inches away from each other and in a lighter more softer voice that no one could ever imagined coming out of such a mouth, "You need some fun and wouldn't you just Once... like to see the famous Miss Sun? Hmm?" Iryuka smiled his wickedest smile but his eyes showed hope.

Mai stared at him in shock and awe. .....uh...... 

"Okay...?" she was still in shock.

"Then it's settled!" he was back to his normal cheerful voice jumping up from the futon couch putting his plate and half a muffin in the sink running into the bath room and bring in a large suitcase and dropped it on the floor.

"but first... its your night so we are going to Dress **YOU** up first" looking up at Mai, his checks a light pink, his eyes were bright and had a big smile on his face.

Mai smiled you really are happy her eyes looked softer now that I'll be able to see everything in which you love Iryuka was rummaging through his things when looked up.

"I think this will be the best thing for you" He pulled out a really sexy black dress with no straps. Mai looked at it with doubt. They would all freak if they saw me in that.

He had a frown on his face "or this?" it was a two piece school girl very short looking out fit.

HE would freak and go spastic if he saw me in that. "Dress thank you!"

She grabbed the dress and got a better look at it. The dress was a soft smooth material that had thick rippled layers on the stomach and the bottom ended in jagged bits above the knees.

Way above the knees...

"Did you want to go have a shower first? Before we go out?" asked Iryuka as he was still kneeling next to the suit case.

"yeah Ok" replied Mai she took the dress and walked to the bathroom.

"oh, um ah, Mai? Can I ask you something?" Iryuka was standing up now with his hands behind his back.

"yeah, of course" Mai smiled at him.

"is it-? I mean-, would it-?, um it..." Iryuka looked really awkward now.

"Do you think I should wear this or this!?", in one hand he had a clothes hanger with black jeans and jacket with a blue top, in the other hand very dark blue jeans, dark green jacket with a black top.(all this are woman's clothing) Iryuka was breathing deeply, waiting.

Oh Iryuka.... you still doubt... Mai smiled again with tears in her eyes "The green jacket one, Iryuka, the green one" Mai saw a sigh of relief come from his body.

"thank you, Mai" he looked at her with a smile of great happiness.

Mai closed the door behind her.

* * *

They got down to the bottom floor and came out the front door.

Iryuka walked on towards a motorbike parked just in front.

oh NO!!! "That's not yours, is it?" asked Mai with concern.

Iryuka grinned with pale pink lips, turning round to face her, while his hair swaying around him "why? Scared...?" he chuckled.

"no, it's just..." It's a bloody big bike Mai started to pull her very short dress down.

Iryuka saw what she was doing, "oh, come on Mai" Iryuka whined "your wearing stockings under it for one and you can wear my jacket as well if you want"

Mai thought about it "um, okay"

"besides we're not going to on it for long" said Iryuka

"yes, straight to the 'Blue Daisy' and back, okay Iryuka?"

He snorted "oh? Don't you want to talk to the girls?" Iryuka asked slyly as he got on the bike.

"Not really" said Mai in a child's voice while she awkwardly got on the bike. She put her hands around Iryuka's waist and held on tight.

Iryuka's laugh echoed in the parking lot "I'm telling you Mai, this will be a night you'll never forget"

That's what I'm afraid of... " oh and can you call me yuka? please?" he asked in that softer voice again, then started the bike.

Yes... Mai smiled squeezing her arms around him . Iryuka sped the bike away in the direction of the 'Blue Daisy'

* * *

The next chapter will be good...

thanks for reading :)

Review...


	3. Chapter 3

thank you for the reviews, most enlightening :) but this way I think will work.

hope you'll like how this one starts

OK number 3!!...

(writing No.4)

enjoy!!!

* * *

chapter 3

"Late Late LATE!!!"

**Mai's dream...**

**Mai in a back yard- **a girl was running and laughing away from 'Mai'.

"come on Yuni, lets play" the girl giggled.

**The scene changes -** A woman in a kimono is sitting gracefully next to a cupboard door. Her hair was in a disarray of mess which looked like it **was** in its most beauty, her face was powered and her lips were painted red and a trail of tears slid down her checks.

She spoke softly towards the door "Yani, please don't be scared you'll only be in there for a few more minutes. Ok?" her face was set in concern, she looked around then back to the door.

A girl was crying behind the door " But Yuni, I'm s-so scared, please let me out"

"you know I can't,"said the woman "the lady will hurt you again"

There was silence... "ok...." was was heard in a soft voice.

"Ok...."

**Then darkness enveloped them both.**

**...End Dream**

* * *

Mai squinted into the sun light. What happened? She scrunched up her eyes and turned over to her side. As that happened something tugged at her waist and she was pulled up against something warm.

It groaned while mumbling "Hmm-my poo-kie" next to her ear.

Mai was awake than ever now, with a kick to something soft but hard and a twist of the sheets Mai rolled out of the futon bed.

OK... what the Hell was THAT?!!

she looked over the top of the bed. NOTHING. She layed back down on the floor.

Its a ghost, it has to be... but, why is it here??? Mai boggled at the thought.

Something moaned and the name 'Mai' came out with it.

Then... Ok, this should work, to the count of three... one, two, THREE... as quick as she could she jumped on the bed in a karate stance "alright you ghost come out and go away!!!"

she swiveled her head around to get a better look of the room when she saw something long and black pass her eye. "what the...?" stepped backwards missed the bed and falls off. THUD!!!

"aauwww-hhmmm..." Mai said while getting herself in a sitting position.

The thing that had made her fall off the bed was in front of her eyes. Black hair? she pulled on it.

That is attached to.. my.. head??? Mai started to tug on it and tug on it harder.

"you know, the harder you pull, the worse it'll look" said Iryuka, he was on the other side of the bed, on the ground leaning on the bed.

Mai jumped at the sound of his voice."where did you come from?" Mai asked accusingly. He didn't sleep here, did he?

He chuckled,"I've been here all night" he smiled. Then started to pull himself on to the bed with a lot of agony on his face. "and I was... having a good sleep too, until (he cringed) I got kicked out of bed" he was on the bed, on his stomach now, slowly crawling onto the bed.

Oh My God, did I kick him in the...? and looked at the strand of hair again that was coming from her head.

She huffed and looked away. "this is a sucky after morning birthday"

"hey!! it could be worse, you could be working today" he laughed an airy laugh.

Mai froze and looked over to where her alarm clock sat.

When Iryuka saw her next, Mai was sitting on the floor with the clock in her hands. She was staring at it in horror.

"whats wrong?"asked Iryuka still on his tummy with his legs hanging off the side.

she started to look like she was hyperventilating "I'm.... I'm.... I'm...."

"spit it out, Mai" Iryuka said, and leaned over stretching his arm and taped her on the head.

Mai's body tensed when she screeched "....LATE!!!!"

she sprang off the floor running around trying to find her clothes. She ran into the bathroom.

"bring, bring!" The phone starts to ring. "bring, bring!"

And Iryuka decides to pick it up slowly "Hello? Taniyama residence, who may I ask is calling?" in a cheerful voice, he was still sitting on the bed.

There was a pause "hello???"

"I would like to speak with Mai Taniyama please" said the voice.

"I'm sorry" he smiled while looking over to the bathroom door "she can't come to the phone, she is a bit (chuckles) indisposed right at the moment" replied Iryuka.

"**IRYUKA!! **what did you do with all my clothes?" yelled Mai while standing at the bathroom door.

"Did you try the shower? You were getting pretty hot and ditzy last night!" replied with a cheeky grin.

She made a agonizing noise and walked back into the bathroom.

Iryuka chuckled again "sorry, you were gonna say something?" he was waiting for a answer but there was a pause again.

"Just tell Miss Taniyama that her boss would like to see her at the appointed place where we've got the case" the voice said in a strained mono-tone voice.

And hung up.

"these aren't my clothes, Iryuka" Mai came back out again

"well you'll have to wear them then, if they are the only ones you can find" Iryuka said with a lop sided grin.

* * *

{[(Mean while at the office)]}

Everyone (except Yasuhara) sat in Naru's office, in silence, as the clock on the wall, that was above Naru's head, ticked.

Naru himself taped his pen, on the desk, to the ticking of the clock.

Tick(tap)...

Tick(tap)...

Tick(tap)...

Tick(tap)...

10 am came and went, and now Naru started to click his pen.

tick(click)...

tick(click)...

tick(click)...

tick(click)...

The priest spoke "Maybe she got stuck in traffic?" he looked hopeful.

Naru stopped the pen clicking and spoke in his usual mono-tone voice. "she doesn't have a car or a bus pass and the nearest train station is 5km away" then started the taping again.

"we should call her!" Ayako said in a feeble attempt to get Naru out of his mood.

Bou-san was sitting next to her. "She doesn't got a mobile and I hope she isn't at home" whispering to Ayako and Masako that were on his right, still staring at Naru.

Naru frowened and leaned over to write in his black booklet. Then started clicking the pen again.

"He's going to go off his nut soon" The Monk whispered again. "or Just going to make us go through all the torches, triple as much as he gives Mai" he leaned in closer "and do you know how to make his tea just right?"he asked beg-ging-ly to the girls.

Naru had tensed at the word 'tea' and stopped the pen clicking. He looked over to the monk with a glare. Just then Lin came through the office door and walked in.

"The van is packed, we are ready to leave when you want" said Lin walking over to stand next to Naru.

"good" replied Naru and picked up the phone and started to dial. They all looked at each put the phone back down and had it on speaker.

"bring, bring!" it rang. "bring, bring!"

"Hello? Taniyama residence, who may I ask is calling?"said a voice, a MALES voice!

Everyone froze(even Naru and Lin), looking at the phone.

"hello???" asked the voice

"I would like to speak with Mai Taniyama please" said Naru still looking at the phone.

"I'm sorry" said the voice "she can't come to the phone, she is a bit ( he chuckled) indisposed right at the moment" replied the voice.

Naru was about to ask why, when a screech came from the phone. "**IRYUKA!! **what did you do with all my clothes?" it was Mai's voice this time.

Everyone ( except Naru) even Lin looked at the phone in horror.

"Did you try the shower? You were getting pretty hot and ditzy last night!" said the males voice.

There was a agonizing noise that came from Mai, then a chuckle came from the guy. "sorry, you were gonna say something?" the monk looked around and saw everyone else still looking at the phone.

"Just tell Miss Taniyama that her boss would like to see her at the appointed place where we've got the case" said Naru in a strained mono-tone voice.

And pressed the 'end call' button.

All of them even Naru and Lin were in silence, still looking at that dam phone.

Until... "WHO WAS THAT!??" said the Monk with a wide grin spreading onto his face.

* * *

{[(back to Mai)]}

Mai sat on the bed in frustrated silence as Iryuka brushed and pined up her now long black hair.

"I still can't see how I got this... this... hair on my head" Its a wig... and I can't even take it off! She 'hufftt' and brooded a little more.

"oh Mai, last night you kept on saying you wanted hair like mine... and?... " he smiled "presto!... beautiful long black hair, that is weaved into your head until next week, unless you want to keep it?" Iryuka asked questionably.

**NO!!!** "No thank you" replied Mai, still in a mood.

"well I'm all done, now get up and twirl around for me" he smiled again.

Fine! Mai did another huff and got up and turned around to face Iryuka.

Her hair now was pulled back in a low pony tail, with thick strands twirled up and pinned so a wave of black spiky hair that flowed over the pony tail part. Mai couldn't find any of her shoes except her high heel knee high black boots. A simple dark blue waist jeans and the top was in the style of a kimono that stopped at the hips, the sleeves were three quarter still with a large arm hole, the front had a fold one over the other with a thick hot pink shade wrap that went around the waist and the color of the shirt was pale pink.

"perfect" Iryuka said. "Now grab your bag and I'll drive you to the place where your going to stay, Ok?" awww... he's being so sweet

"Ok, Iryuka" she said walking to the bathroom smiling.

* * *

Ok question...

should I have Mai meet the Monk first or Naru first with her new look?

The Monk would be really funny.

But Naru... he's annoyed at Mai at the moment.

so... I don't know

Thanks... : )

Review please..


	4. Chapter 4

you know? When I get reviews I start going into a typing frenzy without going to paper first? It's so weird...

oh and I'm from Australia right? Well it is legal for us to drink at the age 18 & over. And I finished school in the same year as I turned 18.

Sooo... that is what is going to happen with Mai... the Australian way haha : )

Ok after this chapter i'm starting the case and what I have in mind there are going to be a lot of chapters coming up... ;P

Chapter 4!!

haven't written chapter 5. (waiting for the typing frenzy... :)hehe...)

* * *

Chapter 4

"Another Surprise!!!"

"Um Iryuka, what **did **happen last night? Its all a bit vague to me" asked Mai with a bit of uncertainty, they were both standing in the elevator at Mai's apartment. "Except that you wearing that kimono with all those guys drooling on them selves and you sung the most beautiful song" said Mai smiling over at Iryuka.

"So you don't remember this?" asked Iryuka, he flipped out his phone and pressed play. Mai heard music playing, then to her surprise she heard herself singing on the phone

"when I look up at the sky,

I can't help wonder why,

we can't be here together

and no matter where you are right now

all I want is to be there by your side.

...

every time I think of you,

I wish I where there too,

instead of being lonely,

since I took you to the Cinerama,

I can't help it, your always on my mind.

…

coz the boy I love has gone so far away

and it hurts so much I almost lost my music

I can't wait to wake up from this endless dream

and be together every day til we say good night.

...

I still, I still, I still, I love you

I'm waiting waiting forever

I still, I still, I still, I love you

and I will see you again

...

I will love you all my life

eternity and time its self

smile and lets all look for her

until the day we met again..."

...and on went the music with Mai singing to it

"guess not" he chuckled

"that's... Me?" Mai was still in in shock.

Why Am I Singing!!?

"I haven't heard you sing in a very long time, you know?" Iryuka showed her the phones screen.

AND He videoed it!?? her eyes boggled.

Ding!

They were at the bottom floor. The doors opened "Your deleting that, you know" said Mai with a warning in her voice.

Iryuka was starting to walk to the entrance but stopped to look at her. "Really? I was thinking of reverting it to become my ring tone" replied Iryuka with a grin. Mai gave him a 'Don't you dare' glare, he just laughed and kept on walking.

Mai groaned and followed. Great...

They got on the motorbike and Iryuka started it.

"um Iryuka? Where are the helmets?" asked Mai.

"Helmets? What helmets?" asked Iryuka non-jokingly "you didn't ask last night"

No......I didn't... Mai held on to Iryuka tightly as they drove off with a face of shock horror.

* * *

Iryuka was speeding **way** over the the limit.

OhShit! OhShit!! OhShit!!!

Mai cringed every time Iryuka swerved in front of a car or a truck or even another bike.

"Can you slow down a bit?" called Mai, still hugging on to Iryuka with her life, he made no show that he had heard her, so she stayed quite with her eyes half shut.

She watched and cringed as cars went by until...

That's Naru's Van! She tightened her grip on Iryuka.

"you right back there?" yelled Iryuka.

NO "yes!" she yelled back

It felt like to Mai that Iryuka was now faster and as the van got closer, she realized that the Monk's car was in front of the van. It was a dark blue sports car with its top down so you could see that there were two blonde heads and a red headed one in the car, but no black hair.

Masako must be in the van where I sit. Mai didn't like that. And there's no Osamu either. she frowned

They got closer to the vehicles, she groaned they're gonna see me... on a bike!

The bike got closer, and there was Naru looking out the window, glaring at nothing. That glare is for me, I now it.

Naru glanced over to Mai and Iryuka. Oh Crap She turned her face away quickly and didn't see the frown that came on to Naru's face. They headed up towards Bou-San's car and as usual, Iryuka swerved in front of the car and sped up faster. Mai could hear honking from behind them. Mai put her face in Iryuka's back, feeling 'death knocking at her door'. I am going to get fired or worse... die.........

They stopped at a traffic light, oh! Good!, Mai sighed with great relief, loosening her aching arms.

"Are you sure your alright? Not too fast is it?" asked Iryuka.

"I'm fine" replied Mai. A car pulled up beside them. Iryuka revved up him bike ready to go again, waiting for the lights to change. Mai got close to Iryuka's back again and tightened her grip.

"Hey!?"

Mai was so surprised to hear that it was the Monk that was calling in the car that was beside them, she didn't even look, she was too scared to look in his direction.

"Hey!? DUDE!!?" Mai could feel Iryuka turning to the left to see what the man, Bou-San, wanted.

"yeah! You, next time you want to pull a stunt like that, put your blinker on" you could hear the annoyance in the Monks voice.

"And get some helmets or at lest one for your girlfriend, she looks scared out of her mind" That was Ayako putting in her bit. And Mai couldn't see Iryuka's face.

Iryuka turned back facing the road, the light had turned green. He revved the the bike again and sped off with extreme speed. Leaving everyone behind and the feel of dread heating up on Mai's face.

oh no...

* * *

Finally!! 

They had arrived at the the estate which was called the Marazaki (Mar-a-zar-ki) residence. The whole place was surrounded by a tall cement wall so you could not see the inside and had a large carved wooded gate as the entrance.

Iryuka turned off the bike, looked at the wall and wistled. Mai got off with not so much grace and took the large pack of her back.

What did he put in this bag??? as she dropped it on the ground

"Ok, come here so I can check your hair" Iryuka smiled with his arms out, Mai rolled her eyes while walking over to him. He check and straighten her shirt as well.

"Good, now just take care of that hair of yours and you will always look sexy" said with a not so much straight face.

Unlikely "of course" replied Mai "oh here's the keys to the appartment" she smiled

" Thanks... and call me when you get a chance, Ok?" he asked.

"but i don't have a mobile, Iryuka" laughed Mai.

He looked at her, the pulled out his own phone. "here, I'll call you on mine and Hey! Maybe I'll buy you a phone for your birthday present" he said smiling.

"Oh, thank you Iryuka! But... I just can't take your phone, don't a lot of people call you?" asked Mai.

"No, that's my own phone and work only calls me at home phone, so yeah" he started the bike.

""I'll call you later" he drove around to face the way they came from. he looked up "Ahh! can't just they leave us alone?" Mai looked towards the road they came from, it was the van and the sports car.

"hey!? Dare me to play chicken with them?"Iryuka put on a cheeky grin.

"don't...." warned Mai.

Iryuka laughed and sped off. "DON'T!!" Mai yelled after Iryuka.

You could see that he was on the wrong side of the road, You idiot!, but before the car and the bike got even close to each other Iryuka went back on the right side of the road and turned a corner disappearing.

I can't believe this...

she leaned against the wall with a hand to her head and the pack at her feet. "how am I going to explain all this to them?" she said out loud to her self. Mai looked up and saw the monks car and the van pulling up. She sighed, well this is it.

She pushed her self off the wall grabbed her pack and waited for everyone to get out of the cars. Bou-san was the first out of the car with no help towards opening the door for Ayako. Dam Monk.

All he saw was a really good looking girl standing over near the entrance of the Marazaki residence and walked over.

"hey? Sorry if this is a weird question but is this Marazaki residence? We've gotten a little lost" asked the Monk with a charming smile. yeah right.. 

then... He doesn't know who I am? Mai was surprised.

"It should be" said Mai "I was just dropped off here" She smiled at the Monk

"Wait..." Bou-San looked at her closer, yep he sees it now and his eyes widened. Mai rolls her eyes puts a hand on a hip and leans on one side, waiting.

"You-you you-your.. your!!??" Monk was going hysterical.

"Spit it out, monk" said Mai with a smile on her face, everyone (besides Lin and Naru) was looking at her with surprised now, "We haven't got **all** day".

"**MAI**!!!??" The Monk was still standing there mouth open when the others called out her name.

"The one and only!" Mai said with a giggle and a smile. Bou-San walked over to Mai and touched her hair, its a wig stupid, she raised an eyebrow. The Monk took a deep breath in and... what the...

Bou-San had her in a bear hug swinging her from side to side, "Mai! You are so cute, no wait, your better that cute, you are so dam sexy, I just want to eat you up!!!!" he said in a loud voice.

Can... not... breath...

"Stop it, Bou-San, she can't breath" Ayako said slapping the Monk on the head.

He let go and Mai could breath again, that was close, she looked around to see that Ayako was glaring at monk, which he had a sheepish grin on, John was smiling towards Mai, Masako had her hand up over her mouth and was glaring over at Mai and Naru and Lin were the same as ever, taking no notice of what was being augured about but looking at the gate with Naru's black folder open.

"Don't you think Mai looks very pretty, Naru?" asked Ayako still glaring at the monk. Naru glanced over and then back to his folder.

"Yes, very beautiful" he said as he and Lin walked over to the large wooden gate.

Everyone plus Mai with her cheeks a flamed, stared at Naru's back, even Lin looked over to Naru.

"I said pretty not beautiful, right?" Ayako whispered to John-San. John nodded still staring as well.

"Can we please just start the case, shall we?" asked Naru with a little annoyance in his voice.

They all snapped out of it and walked to Naru and Lin, as Lin pulled a rope that was hanging on the side of the gates frame which made the sound of the chimes.

* * *

Ok how did you like it?

The Monk went a little over board I know... but why wouldn't he? A friend of his has just turned even sexier!

Ayako of course wasn't too happy, **with him**.

And Naru oh my God!?? Did he make a mistake with his words or did he **mean** to say that??? **hmmmm??**

Ok.......... Review?, Suggest stuff?? say its bad??? I don't mind

I just want to get chapter 5 up quick as possible....... Thanks!!! : )

oh and the song was 'Lost My Music'. Sung by Wendee Lee. In the Anime: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

if you wanted to know... (meaning i don't own it)


	5. Chapter 5

Soz for it being sooo late :(

I've been thinking of the next chapters to this story and I don't think I'll have Iryuka back until the last chapter

Oook! chapter 5

Chapter 6... I believe is going to start getting serious... -{ ' - ' }- ….. hehe

* * *

Chapter 5

"Settling in "

(Same as always)

(Mai's under line thoughts )

"Mai?... Tea" said Naru, as he knelt in front of a low table with his black book and filing papers on the table.

Mor- Mai picked up the bag that had the tea supplies in it, stomped through the door and slammed the sliding door behind her. -rron!

"That egotistical bastard, I'll show him some tea" said Mai barely under her breath, she was fuming.

"You really did it this time Naru" the Monk said in amusement.

"I wish you wouldn't do that to her" said Ayako.

"yeah Naru give Mai a bit of a break" John said as well.

Lin was on his laptop typing away.

"I think its just the amount it should be... for an **employee**" Masako put in her bit as she sat down next to Naru.

"I **CAN** still **hear **you**!** it's just a paper wall between us, you know?" yelled Mai, Oh My GOD! I can't believe this!

She stomped away talking to herself, "what does he get when he orders people around, the satisfaction of tormenting someone? or is it just doing it to **me **that makes him happy?" she sighed and keeps walking, "First I get most of the equipment out of the van, no thanks to Monk and Ayako, but John helped a little, they just kept on commenting about my new look and asking too many questions to answer. **AND** I almost get my hair ruined, then he gets me to set up all the monitors while he disappears with Lin! **AGAIN!**"

Somewhere with one of the servants that belong to the house, I think. She turned past a house and went on straight ahead.

"But then... he comes back just as I put in the last plug and doesn't even want to start putting up the **cameras**! And what do I get in return? Not so much as a thank you! All he wants to do is look at the stupid old books that he and Lin brought back into the room." she stops walking and sighs.

But yesterday... he thanked me for a simple, telling him the date of the day. she frowned in confusion. Does he know it was my birthday? and didn't say anything?

"Um, are you all right?" a males voice asked.

Mai looked up and saw a male figure wearing black Hakama pants which is worn over a white kimono, he had just gotten up from the ground underneath a cherry blossom tree and walked over to the path way where Mai was standing.

"Were you just talking to your self?" asked the guy, with a well crafted eye brow raised.

"ah?, sorry I usually do that when I'm angry" said Mai looking towards the guy. Well well... Mai couldn't help placing a small smile on her face.

she could see the guys face now and it wasn't that bad looking, his face is slightly long, his hair is black short & scruffy with tinges of rusty brown, his eyes are brown with specks of green and his mouth is full set with a curious smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. It was obviously shown by the round reading glasses almost on the end of his nose and the book in his hand that he was reading before Mai disturbed him.

"oh I'm sorry for interrupting you!" said Mai, then bowed apologetically towards the young man that looked about Mai's age.

"No No No!, its Ok I'd finished the book a little while ago, anyway... So... what are you doing here? This is the 'Miou Garden', no one hardly comes here." said the guy while taking off his glasses.

WoW, He kinda looks as good as Naru, Mai blinked and a tinged of pink crossed her cheeks. She looked around and saw that she had stepped into a very large garden which was engulfed by cherry blossom trees and many beautiful flowers. All around the garden there were pebbled pathways swirling around joining here and there, and a river that runs through the garden had two bridges on either side of the garden. In the middle, next to the river a square sized gazebo there were no railings except for the river side and the stage is 1 foot off the ground.

so beautiful...she looked back to the guy, "My name is Mai Taniyama! I'm with the SPR group." she smiled at him, "I was looking for the kitchen house, I guess I was too wallowed in my own world to know where I was going" Mai looked around again. I went way off course. The nearest house I can see is about a hundred feet away! Mai looked a bit panicked now.

The guy smiled "I'm Hikera, Yoshirou Hikera, and I'd be happy to show you the kitchen house" He moved to step next to Mai and pulled out his elbow for her and smiled.

Why not? Mai smiled took hold of his arm. They walked away from the garden towards the nearest house.

"So SPR means Something Psychic Research? Is it very exciting?" he asked as they walked towards a rather large and long building.

Mai made a face. "Not really, well at first it was but there's the scary cases, the weird cases and then you get the cases that are sad, and I** mean **sad... so sad I don't know how I can stop crying" Mai sighed mewling over what she herself had said.

"but, then again we do solve them and that makes me feel so happy" Mai smiled looking to Yoshirou, he smiled back. "You are a very passionate girl " he stated then looked away with a tinge to his cheeks.

Is he serious? Looking at me like that! Pink arouse on her cheeks as well "I'm just the assistant, I don't think I'm supposed to be passionate, only paperwork and phone answering is supposed to go through these hands and mouth, nothing really else is to come out." Mia sighed "I'm just the assistant." she repeated. That's probably why no one really new about my birthday coz I am just a assistant.

They were close to a door on the side of the long house and were about to walk in when a four children burst out of the door running and screaming with excitement with arm fulls of goodies running past Mai and Yoshirou not even noticing them.

"haha what's this?"he asked no one in particular as he and Mai watched the group of children run away.

"**YOU UN-MANNERED ROTTEN TEETHED GREMLINS!**"yelled a woman as she came to the door. She was an older woman, wearing a simple gray and black kimono with a apron over it and her hair was put up in a tight bun. A look of surprise crossed her face as she saw Yoshirou and Mai and no children.

"oh I'm sorry young master. I did not know you were out here with a guest" she exclaimed giving a small bow them.

"It's quite alright Hannano the children that you are talking to have already gone" he smiled at the woman called hannano. The woman smiled back.

"well the reason that we are here is that this lovely girl on my arm would like to get some hot water and tea cups for the her friends that are situated in the second guest rooms" Yoshirou said to Hannano.

"of course come in, please" and she walked back inside the kitchen. It kitchen was big and the smells that were in the air had Mai's stomach hurting. Hannano which Mai found out was the head of the kitchen asked if she wanted some truffles for herself and her friends.

"yes thank you" Mai said with a small smile.

Yoshirou and Mai left the kitchen with him insisting him carry the tray with the pot and tea cups and Mai carried the truffles with a smile. They went through to the assembly room than the dinning room until they were in the guest quarters. They stood at the door Mai had slammed earlier.

"here we are," yoshirou said with a smile. "I hope your stay with us will be a happy one but then again..." he shrugged "you are trying to catch a ghosts, so it's probably wouldn't be really fun" yoshirou gave her a half bow while still holding the tray,she laughed placed the truffles on the tray then took the whole tray. She couldn't open the door now so Yoshirou slide the door open and everyone in the room looked up. Oh boy! her cheeks went deep pink he smiled at the group then looked back at Mai "Til another time"and walked away smiling

she watched him walk away then heard monks favorite words (at this moment of this week) saying "**Who was that!**"

* * *

another chapter done...

review i don't mind what you write i just like to read it

Name: Yoshirou Hikera, Sounds: Yoshi-roo Hic-key-ra

so yeah! Um the name 'Miou' in Jap means: (mi) "beautiful" combined with (ou) "cherry blossom" so that's why I chose the name for the Garden. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah! Reviews I love reviews... :) and I am happy to tell you's that I'm not using my book no more, straight typing from now on...

to Fox Adler's question yes Iryuka's gay... he just likes to look feminine :)

but there's even more to him than meets your eyes... (cheeky grin) hopefully I'll be able to write more about him for you's..

K chapter 6

chapter 7 is still being jumbled together... :P so feel free to make a suggestion for anything... I really don't mind...

* * *

Chapter 6

"Questions! Questions!"

Mai laid on one of three beds in the girls guest room. It was joined with they're base on one side and the other was the boys cramped room. She sighed Questions questions! questions!

she turned her head to the side looking at the three kimonos that were hung up for tomorrows meeting with the master of the house. One was in the colour deep blue with the wrap a light blue pattern that has water and goldfish, the next one was in a deep red with a brown wrap that has assorted flowers on it and the last was the one Mai had to wear tomorrow the colour of the kimono was a pale yellow and the wrap a creamy colour with cherry blossoms on it.

Cherry blossoms... why did I have to get cherry blossoms?.. she sighed again and looked at the ceiling mewling over what had happened before.

**Flashback **

**(**Mai's inside the base making the tea**)**

"please? Please? Please? Please Mai? just answer **some** of the questions for us, its over loading my brain even looking at you" said Monk kneeling on the ground next to Mai pleading to her with puppy dog eyes. Naru was the first one to get his tea and now had finished making everyone elses tea and Lin's coffee. Mai handed them out with monk walking on his knees following Mai.

"Fine! Ok? I'll answer your questions, just get up from the ground and have your tea" said Mai with one tea left on her tray. He jumped up from the ground grabbed his tea and sat on a three person low couch in between John-San and Ayako with an evil grin on his face. Mai placed the tray on the table next to Lin and turned around.

"but you only get two questions each and one between two of you's" mai said while looking at monks face.

"Awww! Mai no fair!"the monk looked teary eyed.

"that's still fifteen questions you can all ask me monk"she said with a smile, turned back around and started to make her own tea.

"Naru?" pleaded monk. A straight flat "No" came out of Naru's mouth and took another sip of his tea.

There was silence, then... "Lin, can I have your questions?" typing stopped, Lin turned his head in the direction of monk "No" was his reply and kept on typing.

"Oh, Ok. Then my first question is..."Mai could feel his grin even behind her back.

"Is the guy that answered your phone the same guy that drove you to here on his motor bike?" asked monk. Everyone listened intently even Lin stopped typing.

Iryuka answered my phone? "Yes" replied Mai.

"Ok my question"said Ayako "Where did you get the hair from? It looks so real" still no typing and more intently listening.

"Um.." Mai thought about it as she turned around with her tea. "I can't really remember, it's still a bit hazy on that part but what I gather from what I've heard is that I wanted this kind of hair last night (pointing to her hair) and I got it."

"How could you not remember? Were you drunk or something?" laughed Ayako.

Dam, lie Mai, lie! why do I have to give them more ammo? "No actually, Iryuka said I hit my head. And that was **two** questions Ayako" stated Mai with a smirk.

"Thats fine I've had my fun"Ayako said laying back on the couch waiting for the next question.

"So Iryuka is the guy with the bike?" Asked John with a hopeful smile.

Mai had to smile "yeah John that's him" she spoke with a laugh.

Monk whispered to john and he went red "I'm not asking that!" replied John.

"Fine, this is mine and John's question" Monk said and John was shaking his head, pleading for monk not to ask it. "What is this Iryuka to you?"

She paused for a second looking at her tea cup, then smiled. Like I don't know that answer...

she looked back up at the group still smiling. "He's my Guardian Angel" they all exchanged glaces (except Naru and Lin) when Mai looked back down at her tea cup still smiling.

"my question " said Naru while looking at his booklet. Mai looked up in surprise oh great what's he going to ask? She stood there watching and so did everyone else even Lin.

"What was the reason you went out last night with him?" he finally looked up and there was nothing in his eyes to show any emotion but determination for an answer. Does he want to know? Or does he already know and wants me to tell everyone?

Mai was just about to answer when there was a commotion outside and the door slide open and a beautiful woman steps in wearing a stunning Kimono. The colour of the kimono was a deep blue with a pattern of swirls and dots in all different colours and the wrap was in a dark red. The woman's face was nicely shaped, her hair was put up in vast twirls and was dark brown.

But her eyes showed wild anger in those cold blue eyes. "I would like to know who is a miss Mai Taniyama is, if you please"her voice was as beautiful as herself with a hint of steel.

The whole group was amazed to see her (and of course not Lin or Naru was) why's she want me?

"why do you want to know?" Asked Naru watching the woman.

Mai placed her tea down and stepped forward "I'm Mai Taniyama, how can I help you?" she was still confused. The woman looked at Mai, looking down than slowly back up at her body.

Her face showed a little irritation, walked over to Mai and noise of the woman's fingers planting them selves on Mai's cheek was ear-ringing.

Shock went through Mai's body and before she could do anything about this woman, Lin had very fast gotten up from his seat, grabbed her arms from behind and held on tight when the explosion came.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! (**I'm gonna kill her!I'm gonna kill her!**)** What in **GODS** name did I do to you!"

"You will stay away from **My** Yoshi, do you hear me?" the woman said in a Flory of movements.

"WHO!"asked Mai trying to squirm out of Lin's grip.

The woman paused, surprised at the question "Yoshirou Hikera! All the servants have been talking about your encounter with him!" she huffed out.

Mai stopped squirming and looked at her "Yoshirou? I've known him for what? Five minutes?And you think I want to steal him from you? Ha-ha, I would rather be at home on my couch having a cup-a-tea while watching TV than try and get any guy let alone yours"Mai heaved an emotional sigh "one is just enough"she said in a small voice that only Lin could hear. I don't need to go through it again. All Mai's anger had left her body so Lin slowly let go of her arms.

Mai looked at the woman in the kimono "I'm sorry for any misunderstanding but I'd like to lay down for a while" she walked over to the girls room door, opened it and looked back "again I'm sorry" and closed the door behind her with a surprised and shocked group of people and with a Naru & Lin thinking over what just happened.

**End Flashback**

Mai sighed again, grabbed her backpack and sat on the edge of the bed. There had been talk after she left but she could only hear low conversations outside the door. She opened it and the first thing on top of all the clothes was a writing book. It was a fairly old worn out book, the outside of the book had everything on it stickers, drawings and words. In large letters there on the front said '**MAI'S MUSIC**'. She stared at it for a second then opened it to the last page where a photograph was taped into the book.

There are three people in the picture, close together. The guy on the left had long back hair, nice pretty eyes and stunning smile. The girl in the middle was shorter than the other two, brown shoulder length hair and the happiest face on. The last boy was of middle height of the three, had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Mai stared at the blonde haired, blue eyed boy then closed the book. Her eye were brimming with tears, she closed her eyes tight. Dam you Iryuka! There was a knock on the wooden part of the door.

"Mai, sweetie? Can I come in?" it was Ayako with a motherly tone to her worried voice.

"It's ok Ayako, you can come in" Mai quickly put the book back in the bag as Ayako came in and closed the door behind her.

"Her name is Aiwua lavashrum," Ayako walked over and sat next to Mai "she is a very distant relative to the Marazaki family, she is a famous opera singer, she is the reason there are press around all the time here, her obsession with that Hikera boy is too over dramatic and she had no right to do that to you" she put her arms around Mai's shoulders and hugged.

"we're going to have supper with the Marazaki family, to learn more about the case before, as the servants say, 'The master' arrives. It'll give us more perspective." Ayako said letting go of Mai to look at her face. "you don't have to come, ok? Don't force yourself to do anything you don't want to do, I'll even give Naru an ear bashing if he says otherwise" she smiled at Mai, she smiled back. I'd love to hear that.  
"I'll stay and hold down the fort, I don't feel like anything to eat" Mai said looking at the ground then glancing at Ayako. She gave Mai a hard look. "I'll bring back some soup for you and get a servant to bring up some tea."

"thanks Ayako"

"no worries" and Ayako glances back at Mai with a smile then left the room.

Mai sighed grabbed her backpack, This is going to be a swell case, put the book under her pillow and went into the bathroom

* * *

thanks for reading... I hopes you like it :)

Name: Aiwua lavashrum Sounds: A-wa La-va-shrum

and tell me if I'm doing any good, plz?

reviews do very well with my likeliness of giving you more chapters


	7. Chapter 7

thanks for the reviews...

I know nothing really makes any sense at the moment so you'll have to get used to it for a while, k?

(coz i'm still figuring it out...)

:)

* * *

Chapter 7

'The ghost hunt starts'

Mai sat on the couch reading her music book looking at old words which had almost been forgotten. Mai sighed and put the book down and looked at herself. Why'd you have to choose this Iryuka? She was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap silk gown that reaches the ground with the over robe that was the same colour and texture but had long sleeves that were see through that reached her wrist in a bunch. She also had the same coloured slippers. It was one of two bed garments Mai found in her pack that was the only thing suitable. The other one was shorter with even more see through bits and that was put back in the bag.

"Does he always have to do this kind of thing?" Mai said to herself. she got up, went over to the monitors and started to organizer some of the paperwork. Yes... rolling her eyes.

There wasn't much cleaning to do so she did the only thing a girl could do... Brush her hair.

She grabbed a comb, sat down on the couch and slowly started to unravel her hair and combed piece by piece until it was all out. Mai didn't know what to do with her hair so she put in a low pony tail draping over her left shoulder.

"Naru's right ,you look very beautiful, Mai" said Lin standing at the door with a pot of tea on a tray.

Mai started at Lin's voice "Lin!, I didn't know you were there" she exclaimed.

"Now **that**, I believe" Lin said bringing the tea over to the low table then past Mai a cup of tea grabbed his coffee and sat on the floor leaning on the couch.

Mai frowned and was about to ask what he was taking about.

"What I don't believe, is that lie you told, about hitting your head?" he said then sipped his coffee.

There was a pause, then "Really?" looking at her tea. I thought it was good she glanced at Lin.

"it's believable to the ones who aren't trying to find a lie"

"oh..." Mai didn't really know what to say. "so Naru knows?"she asked

"Naru knows everything, **you** should know that by now" said Lin

like I could forget Mai smiled

"now about your birthday" said Lin, she looked at Lin with her breath in her throat, he glanced back at her and he actually smiled. "Did you really think you could hide it from the one that keeps your profile in his filing cabinet?" asked Lin with an eyebrow raised.

"then why didn't you say any thing yesterday?" she accused. Why didn't you say happy birthday? Mai felt the tears swell up.

"because Mai, I never speak first, remember? I only speak when its needed" said Lin not looking Mai's way. "besides, I haven't gotten you a present yet" Mai laughed at that.

"But why haven't **you **said anything yet?" asked Lin, he turned and watched Mai's face.

"I-I..." she paused for a moment. "Why would I want to make them feel bad about forgetting my birthday that would make me feel even worse than I do now, seeing they're faces after I tell them... I don't want that" said Mai in the end looking at Lin, its just a birthday there are many more to come... Mai put her tea down on the table and sighed.

"When you do tell them, make sure you tell them in front of Naru. I know he'll make smart remarks but everyone else will defend you" said Lin getting up on the couch. "including me" showing yet another rare smile too Mai. Mai smiled back a surprised smile then thought a moment.

"So of course Naru knows but wouldn't of said anything, I know that, so why did he ask me that question or does he just want me to tell everyone else?"

Lin thought for a moment "I don't think Naru is thinking about your birthday" Lin chuckled again "I think he's setting his sights on that boy of yours instead"

MY BOY! "you mean Iryuka?" asked Mai, he nodded. "why would Naru be interested in him?" she asked oh my god Naru's gay, isn't he!

"well I believe, Naru is interested in you and the intentions this Iryuka has towards you" said Lin.

Mai was speechless Naru... ...Me...? her mind was still wrapping around it, then Iryuka... intentions...? She started to laugh to Lin's surprise.

"oh Lin, this is all in a big jumble that I think I need to tell you something and you can't tell anyone else, ok?" Lin nodded and Mai took a deep breath "Iryuka is... "

The lights started to flicker out until they were in darkness. Mai could feel the cold creep up her spine. Oh no, the ghost. Lin got up and walked around the room, assessing everything until he stopped and looked at the door. Mai could hear fast foot steps and see a dull light until it got brighter and brighter towards the door.

It slid open, a servant puffing at the door. "you have to come, the dining room, your boss.." he said "one of the children, she.. she.. her eyes.." he looked hopeless.

"We're coming, show us where to go" said Mai getting up and running after Lin and the servant. They found the dinning room with the Marazaki family to the walls, the SPR group standing around the long table where a girl about 6-7 stood on the table, with a cross tear stained face on. But the thing that caught Mai's eye was the girls eyes, they were white.

* * *

thanks for reading..

Isn't Lin like a big brother to Mai? its good, Mai can vent all she likes and he'll keep a secret

Reveiw... plz its soo good to hear your veiws and i like questions, it makes me think... :)


	8. Chapter 8

I love my mailbox telling me I got fanfiction Reviews it makes typing so much easier... :)

haven't even started on chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 8

'Dreams to Dream'

"I... want... **Mai**!" screamed the girl stomping her foot on the table a third time. Everyone flinched (cept Naru and Lin) at that last stomp, the girl almost put her foot down on a turned over glass.

One of the older women of the Marazaki family came forward "Nina... honey? Why not let Aiwua sing for you" suggested the might be Mother to the girl, Nina.

The woman, Aiwua that had slapped Mai earlier, stepped forward to stand next to the other lady. She was wear a new kimono deep red with a black wrap "I would be honored to sing to you Nina" she smiled with a small delicate bow towards the child.

"**NO!** I want Mai to **Sing!**" Nina yelled again. They all weren't fast enough to get to the girl and watched as her foot smashed a plate. The SPR group that were closer to the girl, could see the small trail of blood sliding onto the plate. Mai stood there in shock. Me... she wants me...

she stepped forward "Nina, I'm here, so please stop. Its Ok I'm not gonna go anywhere" Nina looked to Mai with those white teary eyes and a huge smile graced itself on the girls face.

"Mai**!**"

she jumped off the low table and started to limp towards Mai. Mai's breath caught in her throat, she started to run to the girl and Ayako was not far behind. Mai scooped the girl up in her arms and Ayako put a clean white serviette on the bleeding foot before it could touch Mai's silk robe.

"please sing for me Mai, **please**, oh pretty please, won't you Mai?" asked Nina looking up at Mai. There just pure white Mai was looking into the eyes of this girl. "In a minute, we need to take care of your foot first" replied Mai with Ayako fussing over the foot.

What...? The sensation of a hand gripped Mai's throat made her freeze, Ayako noticed. "Mai?" Mai didn't hear her, she was looking at nothing with her mouth partly open and breathing hard. "Mai!" yelled Ayako as Mai staggered backwards until another hand, a real hand, touched Mai's back "**Stop.** She will sing for you, you don't need to force her. Mai next time don't fight it, you could seriously hurt yourself" Masako said while steadying and rubbing Mai's back.

"thanks" breathed Mai "I need to sit" and slowly walked over to the end of the long dinning table. John and Monk moved over the plates and cups so Mai could sit down with the child now on her lap. She's so small Now she took notice of the room. Naru and Lin were talking, John, Monk and Masako were reassuring some of the groups and the mother that things should be alright. Ayako was kneeling next to mai telling a servant to get a first aid kit, while dabbing off the blood and then there was Yoshirou Hikera and Aiwua lavashrum talking in a corner away from the other groups until there was an out burst of "**Why** would she want her instead of **me!**" that came from Aiwua glaring over to Mai then back at Yoshirou, everyone went silent.

With gritted teeth in a lower voice that only Yoshirou, Naru and Lin could hear, she said "I am ten times better than she is, yet she is the talk of the house and with all the servants saying that she would be better for you then I would **and** I'm betrothed to you!" she left the room with her head held high and a storm on her face.

* * *

With the foot bandaged up, Mai stood holding Nina and with the girls arms around her neck. Everyone else was standing back, near the walls.

"Ok Mai, lets hear that voice yours!" said monk standing next to Ayako and John. "It has to be a really sexy voice to go with that silk covered bod-Owww!"he was saying to John, which earned him a whack on the head.

"but I don't know what to sing" said Mai looking at them all, she glanced at Naru and he was reading out of his booklet. "Dreams to Dream, Mai, the one out of your book" Whispered Nina still with her arms wrapped around her neck. How did she know that? She looked shocked. Then aloud for them all to hear,"If that's what you want Nina, then ok" she took a deep breath and felt her stomach twist.

"_Dreams to dream  
In the dark of the night._

**(the girl starts to sob)**_  
When the world goes wrong_

**(Mai holds her closer)**_  
I can still make it right.  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I'll follow my dreams  
Until they come true"_

Mai stopped singing, stood still and held the child as the crying died down. "Naru?" Whispered Mai, staring at the floor. Some foot steps were heard until Mai could see black shoes in her vision.

"Yes Mia?" asked Naru in his monotone voice. She didn't dare look up "I don't think I can do this" she whispered again but it was heard by all. "she wanted this, but she's crying because of it" Mai started to rock side to side rubbing the girls back, "I don't want to give her pain" the shoes left her vision, then she felt a hand on her shoulder and the other just touching her figure tips on the girls back. Is he rocking with me?

"This is the only way Mai, for the possession on this child to leave her body" He started to rub the girls back as well, which surprised Mai, seeing that he actually cared for this child.

"pain is good for her, its telling us that this ghost is going away and the girl can have her normal life back" Naru took his hands off the girl and Mai, taking a step back and walked back to Lin. "Sing Mai" he said as he turned around facing Mai. "Sing..." the word was left in the air.

Mai took another shaky breath.

**(Mai took slow steps to make a small circle as she sung)**_  
"Come with me  
You will see what I mean_

**(the crying started again)**_  
There's a world inside  
No one else ever sees  
You will go so far in my dreams  
Somewhere in my dreams  
Your dreams will come true"  
_**(Mai made her voice stronger and started to sway)**_  
"There is a star  
Waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us  
_When we close our eyes!"

**(Mai made a small slow twirl)  
(the crying stopped)**_  
"Don't let go!_

**(Looked into the girls fading white eyes)**_  
If you stay close to me  
In my dreams tonight  
You will see what I see_

**(Made another twirl)**_  
Dreams to dream  
As near as can be_

**(Nina's falling asleep)**_  
Inside you and me  
They always come true..."_

Mai stopped walking and watched the sleeping child. The mother came over to Mai, slowly Mai put Nina in her arms and she left to put the child to bed. Mai sighed its over... she smiled and looked over to Naru and the group which was looking at his book again but glanced up quickly than looked back down.

* * *

"I will ask this once, Who made the wish?" Asked Naru looking at everyone's face, one glance at a time. What wish? Mai was sitting in a corner with Masako watching everyone in the room. Until they all noticed a group of children bickering at each other. Be gentle, Naru... Naru walked over to them, so did Yoshirou "Was it one of you's that made the wish?" asked Naru staring at the children one by one.

"They can't of, no child is able to have his or her wish granted until they're sixteen, otherwise there would be no line to the next generation" said Yoshirou matter of faculty looking at Naru then at the kids "but they would know who did it, they ears are open to everything" the children bickered and chose one of the group members to talk.

"Nani wouldn't of been ghost-i-fied if it weren't for 'im" the child pointed at the priest, John.

"wait what? I never made a wish" John looked scared. Naru walked over to John "show me your wrist John, preferably your left" John showed to his surprise a light cut on his wrist "what? Where'd this come from?"exclaimed John.

"When you make a wish it will show on mainly the left wrist" said Naru looking at the wrist then looked in his booklet "what was the wish that you made?"

"I don't know, I don't even remember even wishing" said John looking at the SPR group members.

"You were talking to your friends" said a little girl about the same age as Nina "you wished to see the old Mai"

old Mai? Mai looked at John and the rest of the SPR group but they've never seen the old Mai, she went before they even met me...

* * *

Reveiw... pls :)

ask questions, suggest stuff, its all good for my head


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews... :) soz I haven't up dated sooner.. I write a sentence down and go.. "what do I write Now?" it annoyed the heck out of me.

**Kisa T Sohma-** OK! Ok! I'm writing I'm writing! lol :) I've had a mind blank for so long it was a nightmare!

**herbblood- **I think that makes a lot of sense, that's kind of what I was going for..

**Reveriethinker13- **first questions answer: **'when john made the wish to see the old Mai does that mean he wanted to see her old self with the brown hair or herself before they met .her?'**

he means the Mai that they all know, brown hair, normal clothes and so on... :)

Second questions answer: **'what does she mean by she went before they ever met her?' **

All in good time, all in good time :) that answer will be answered soon enough..

Chapter 9

Alright!

Half of Chapter 10 has been written down, oh, I have a question at the end too... :)

* * *

chapter 9

'Camera's up'

"I don't care how long it will take to get them up, I want them up tonight. It has been long enough for my family to be under this curse and I want it gone... now" said Yoshirou Hikera looking at Naru with determined eyes. They were back in bass, the SPR group and Yoshirou.

"And why should we take orders off of **you**?" Ask Ayako, sitting on the couch in between Masako and John. Lin was over at the desk,typing, with all the tv screens set up ready to be turned on, Naru was leaning on the desk watching Yoshirou, Monk was standing by the door arms crossed and Mai was sitting at the low table with her head in her hands.

He looked over to Ayako "I am the heir of the Marazaki Family, when my grandfather isn't here I'm in charge, so anything I say, goes" Heir? he looked back over to Naru "will it be done?" he asked.

Silences...

"yes" said Naru in his monotone voice.

Yoshirou nodded to Naru and started to leave the bass when he stopped behind Mai and took a piece of paper out of his pocket leaned over and put it in front of her on the table.

"Its an invitation from the children, to have a picnic with then tomorrow afternoon. They'd like to thank you for what you did for Nina" How sweet Mai smiled and opened the note.

"thank you, for the invite I'm sure I'll be able to go" she looked over to Naru's emotionless face, still looking at Yoshirou. "It will give me a chance to talk to the kids about the ghost" persisted Mai.

Naru glanced at Mai "fine" was the only answer and looked away. Mai smiled at him than at  
Yoshirou "then I'll see you tomorrow"

Yoshirou bowed to Mai, inclined his head to everyone else in the room and left.

"lets get this over and done with" Ayako said sliding the door open one microphone in hand, some cords draped over her shoulder "come on John-San we'll start putting up in the west houses" she walked out the door with John trailing behind her juggling with three camera's, two microphones and cords wrapped around his top half body.

"Well! I should get setting up in the east houses then" Bou-San said as he started to grab some of the equipment.

"I'll go with you, I can show you places to put the camera's" said Masako shuffling after Monk with a few of the cords in her hands.

Ok my turn to get up Mai sighed, got up, walked over to the equipment and picked up a camera.

"Mai? What do you think your doing?" asked Naru still leaning on the desk. Sometimes I think I'm the smart one

"umm helping out?" Asked Mai, getting a better grip on the camera.

"did I say for you to help?" he started to walk over to Mai. "you are my assistant after all and you have done enough for one day, get some rest" Naru took the camera off her and placed it back down on the ground. "Lin and I can set up the rest"

Mai was baffled at Naru's words, "oh-ok?" she was still confused. She started to walk to the girls room, then turned around "Ah, did you want a cup of tea or something before I go?" looking from Lin to Naru.

"That won't be necessary" replied Naru picking up his booklet "you just get some rest Mai" not taking any more notice of her, Naru engrossed himself in his booklet.

Mai sighed If that's what he wants, "well then, goodnight and sweet dreams" she said sliding open the door "Naru"she whispered with a smile.

* * *

**Mai's Dream...**

**Mai watched as a boy(age 7) and a girl(age 6), wearing a kimono, both were sitting on a blanket under a cherry blossom tree- **"That's Enough!" the boy yelled "this is stupid I'm not going to play your girlies game anymore" the boy stood up and started to walk away from the girl that still held the tea cup to her lips, her eyes wide with a spark of fear and lined with tears.

"Please! Don't leave" she yelled to the boys back. The girl started to talk fast for the boy didn't stop. "Mother never lets Me play with other children my own age. Not our relatives children. But she let you"she took a breath, he had stopped walking and had turned to hear her. "you, the son of her personal servant. I... I know it was selfish, for you to come here and play with me but.." he looked at her now, she was smiling at him "my wish came true, I-I wished for a friend. Someone to play with, find secret hiding places for when we get into trouble or when one of us is sad" the girl got up off the blanket "I wished for a **friend**..." she took a couple of steps towards the boy. "But I had not asked the person if he or she wished to be **my **friend and for that I'm sorry" she bowed to him. "Will you be my friend!" the girl asked Rosie cheeks and all.

She felt his presence getting closer and looked up. He stood in front of her now holding out a hand.

"come on I'll show this spot I found when my mother first brought me here. Its close to the kitchen too, so we can swipe something to eat as well" she placed her hand in his and started to run. She couldn't help but laugh with happiness as they both raced around a corner of the house.

**The laughter echoed as the scene dimmed **

**...End of dream**

* * *

Mai woke up, feeling stuffy and cramped. seeing it was still night she got up quietly from her bed knowing the other ladies were in the room and crept out of the room to see not to her surprise Lin was still awake at the desk.

She walked over to the couch and laid down on it. Much cooler

"Lin?"she asked

"Yes Mai" said Lin typing away on his laptop.

"who made the tea for Naru? After I went to bed? " she inquired instead of asking the real question she wanted asked.

"I did" he replied not missing a click on his laptop.

"... how did he like it?" she stared up at the ceiling and yawned . The clicking stopped.

"he wasn't overly fussed about it?" he made it sound more of a silent question back to her .

Mai made an airy laugh "how many sugars did you put in it?" her eyes were drooping.

Another pause.. "two" he replied, turning around to look at Mai thinking there was some other thing she wanted to ask but saw that she was fast asleep.

"I think my exacted words about the tea you made didn't come close to 'he wasn't overly fussed about it' Lin, it was far more decorative than that" Naru said in his monotone voice standing up and walking around the desk where he'd been hooking up some cords. His jacket was off with his sleeves rolled up.

"Sorry but I didn't want to admit 'a bucket of lemon slime is my specialty' to any of our colleagues"Lin remarked. wiping a smile off his face.

Naru walked over to Mai's sleeping body.

"you should go to bed Naru" commented Lin "I'll wake you up for your shift"

"ok"was the only reply. Naru bent down towards Mai and placed a small red box in her half opened hand, she squeezed it and pulled her hand closer to herself.

"Happy Birthday Mai" he said, not loud enough for Lin to hear. he turned and walked into the guys Sleeping room.

* * *

ok!...

I wanted to know... if you's like to know more about Iryuka? (cheeky grin) coz I was thinking to have one chapter talking about him... but yeah :)

There is something else

I neeeeed... another wish. who ever comes up with the best wish I'll put it in my story!..

Ok, I know you all have as big of an imagination as I do, soo... give me something!

(to do with anyone or anything)

Review... :)


	10. Chapter 10

OMG! Reviews... can't get enough of 'em!.. thank you to the ones that did Review.. I appreciate it

AND!...

The wish... :)

I got an idea between two peoples wishs, missyangel187 and Kimeko-Dono. hopefully you'll like how I've done it. And thank you :) both of you's

CHAPTER 10!

not done anything with Chapter 11 yet..

* * *

Chapter 10

'I Wish'

Mai stood looking at herself in the mirror, the cherry blossoms would of brought out the yellow of the kimono if she new how to put it on herself. She walked out of the bed room seeing everyone else dressed already. All the men were wearing black and white Kimonos. Ayako was dressed in the deep red kimono with the brown wrap that had assorted colorful flowers on it and Masako's kimono was deep blue with the wrap a light blue pattern that had water lilies and goldfish on it.

"Ah.. Masako? Can you help me with this wrap thing? I don't know how to work it" Mai had it folded in her hands. Masako was about to walk out the room when she looked back at Mai.

"You can't even wrap your own sash? Why am I not surprised" she stated and walked out the door.

Why that little..! red darkened her cheeks, her lips parted about to yell out an insult when the wrap was taken out of her hands. She looked to who was the culprit and saw to her wonderment it was Naru.

"Arms up" Commanded Naru, automatically her arms moved away from her body. Naru was already behind her, setting the middle of the wrap in front of her stomach, firmly having it around her body and finishing it off with the wraps bump on her back. Mai was hardly breathing until he finished his work. Stepping away from him, she placed hands over the Kimono and wrap. Perfect A small smile came upon her face. "Thank you, Naru"

"you are welcome" walking past her to Lin that held his black booklet. " I don't pay you to be slow and make yourself look pretty"

You...! Mai glared at Naru's back and then started to walk after him.

"hold on, Mai, let me make sure Naru did this right" Ayako moved around Mai making sure everything was in its place, then facing her and patting the shoulders she exclaimed. "Mai! Where did you get that necklace from? I haven't seen it before " Ayako touched the Gold necklace which held a fairly large a pale pink tear drop.

"I was given it very recently, in fact I woke up with it this morning in my hand" Mai touched it herself smiling down at it. "I couldn't help but put it on"

"I wonder who gave it to you?" Asked Monk as they all started to walk out the door.

"Maybe Naru?" whispered Ayako to Monk not letting anyone else hear, both staying back from the rest of the group.

He shook his head "No.. think, it has to be that heir kid, Yoshi-what-ever-his-name-is. I can see him giving the necklace to Mai, not Naru." they walked past a darkened hallway, Which Aiwou resided in with

her servant. She gripped her small wooden fan that was in her hands harder until the slight cracking of wood was heard.

* * *

This is nice Mai leaned back on one of the gazebo poles, dangling one of her feet off the platforms edge. The breeze was refreshing, the sun was high in the sky and the children played happily on the grass. I just hope we can finish this case before anyone else gets hurt (she sighed) the master of the house looked too old too handle any more pain.

"Would you like another drink, Miss Taniyama?" Asked Takara, one of the nurse maids watching over either the sleeping or playing children.

"no thank you, I'm fine and just call me Mai, ok?" she said smiling over at the children. There was a large roar from the group and Yoshioru stood up with two boys hanging off him.

"I am the strongest!" he yelled, then more of the children started to climb on him "Wait? What? NO!" they all collapsed in laughter, Mai grinned at them.

"ok ok! leave Yoshi be, for at least an hour now, you have exhausted him to the bone" advised one of the Maids standing the boys and girls up, one by one until helping Yoshirou up.

He chuckled "thanks, I think I will take a break" going over to the gazebo, taking the side steps walking around the sleeping children and sat, cross-legged next to Mai by leaning on the wooden railing. Oh boy! A pink tinge came to Mai's cheeks. She looked away towards the children.

"A drink, young master?" asked Takara, passing a cup over. Yoshirou accepted it.

"your family is so big, I don't think I could handle it myself" said Mai, not wanting any awkward silence between them.

Yoshirou chuckled "your used to it when you grow up with it, no child is ever alone in this Marazaki family" he took a sip.

But, that girl... in my dream, she said her mother wouldn't let her play with her relatives children Mai frowned.

"what about you? Well you wouldn't have as big a family as mine. But you must have a fair few of them" he looked to Mai smiling. It soon disappeared after seeing Mai's face.

"My Farther died when I was really small and my Mom died when I was in junior high, they were the only family I had" Mai said while watching her fingers. Yoshirou was about to apologies for even asking about it but saw Mai's smile as she stared at her fingers. I can't believe I'm going to say this but...

"teachers tried to help me but.. I ended up in a orphanage and about a week later, I was adopted.."

"so your happy with your new parents?" he asked making sure that Mai was truly happy. Umm?

"not exactly" Mai looked over to Yoshirou "I **was** adopted, but it was by a single parent" looking at her fingers again, she plowed on. "he himself was in many orphanages and fosterhomes, after he was of age to leave, he kept coming back to see how everyone was doing, making sure we were being taken care of right, donating **a lot **of money and then he met me" she sighed "he could see that I.. struggled being at the orphanage so he made some arrangements, with the approval of higher up people in the adopting agency, I guess and I came to stay with him and his huge house"

Yoshirou took this all in, thinking, than "so he has his own child before you came along?"he asked.

"ah, no" she made an airy laugh "he adopted a boy before me, we... were the same age"

"I am sorry, if I'm pressing too much just tell me to stop"said Yoshirou watching Mai struggle not to let her tears fall.

"No its ok, I haven't been able to say this out loud before, actually"she chuckled "I haven't even told my friends about all this, they think I've been living my life all on my own. But I kinda have, since I was almost 16, when I left to live on my own. I still got help from Iryuka sometimes but I have my part-time job to pay my way."

"Why do you keep your life secret from your friends?" Yoshirou asked shaking his head, not understanding.

"I ask myself that every single day" said Mai looking over to the playing children. "And the only answer I get is, Coz I don't never **ever** want to go through remembering that pain again." she stood up and turned looking towards the water. "besides, why would I make my friends look at my past, when they have they're future to look towards"Mai sighed shakily. I don't want them to be ever sorry for me

Yoshirou looked up at her in profound wonder.

* * *

Aiwua Lavashrum huffed a sigh before she closing the curtain and walking over to her mirror.

She knelt in front of the mirror and started to touch up her makeup.

"what are they doing now, Rita?"she asked impatiently, dabbing powder on her cheek.

"um, Young master Yoshirou has gotten up and is hugging the Lady Taniyama around the shoulders, **But** now has gone to play with the children" Rita said looking over to her lady, which looked like she was about to explode. And she did.

"thats it! I've had it!" closing her makeup box. She looked at herself in the mirror, "I wish..."

"Milady don-" she fell silent, shaking, seeing and feeling a dark cold shadowy figure forming from nothing in the corner.

Aiwua stared at the ghost figure in the mirror "I wish to be free of Mai Taniyama's grotesque presence" her servant gasped. "Drown her for all I care, I want her gone from my sight and from Yoshi's tender eyes" she gasped feeling pain on her left foot. Looking down and lifting up her kimono, she saw on her ankle a two inch light cut. Aiwua felt lips against her ear, which said _"As you wish..."_

* * *

Mai listened to the children play as she watched the river flow. Her heart still beated fast after telling most of her life's story. I can't believe I told him that, but I needed to tell someone.

She closed her eyes a moment. Seeing his family... I needed to tell my self I have one too. No matter how small it is Opening her eyes, a flicker of shine caught her eyes, looking over to the other side of the river, a very large cherry blossom tree with deep hot pink flowers falling from its branches, there was a man that stood in the shadows and he wore spectacles, shown by the sun lights rays. Wasn't it?but he's in the shadows. Slowly Mai stepped off the gazebo and walked closer to the river to see who the man was until she stopped. She started to feel that nonexistent hand again sliding up her back and grabbing onto a shoulder. Cold swept through her that made her freeze up hearing whispers around her.

"_No don-..."_

"_Drown her for all I care..."_

"_As you wish..."_

_..._

"_Cherry blossoms are her favorite..."_

There was yelling coming from behind her, Mai did not feel her feet moving closer to the water only saw it and could see her eye sight growing dim and the last thing she saw was the river covering her body.

* * *

There were yells through out the house, the SPR group could Hear feet pounding the ground up and down the hall way.

"what is going on?" yelled Bou-San sliding the door open. A woman stopped at the door

"COME QUICK!" it was one of the servants, she looked like she had seen death. "she's drowning! your friend! She's in the river!"

Naru was first out the door, running "where?" demanded Monk behind him.

"The Miou Garden, at the Gazebo!" the woman yelled, Naru could hear running foot steps behind him. Lin and Monk was closest behind him.

Running past peoples, through rooms and out doors. Naru could see the cherry blossom trees and the gazebo, children sat or stood away from the rivers edge, either crying or stunned. One of the Maids was leaning over the rivers edge looking to the water, she looked behind her and saw Naru coming. She yelled "she's still down there, on the other side of the river where that tree is" pointing over to the big cherry blossom tree.

Naru ran past the children still at high speed and jumped..

…

…

…

the first thing Naru saw was Yellow fabric, than all of her. Mai's head was three feet below the surface with her body wedged between a thick tree root and the muddy bank. She was holding on to the root, her hair was out of its bun floating around her face and you could just see her brown hair again. Mai's eyes were closed and the thing Naru hated the most about this horrific scene was the heir of the Marazarki clan's lips on Mai's.

There were bubbles everywhere around they're faces until Yoshirou pulled away, he looked over to Naru's glaring face. Yoshiou pointed at Naru then to Mai's lips, pointing at himself then pointing up and swam up himself. Naru moved closer to Mai's unmoving body, he touched one of her hands that held the tree root, it griped harder, Naru looked up at Mai's face to see now her eyes were open.

And they were white.

* * *

i might have to redo this one, just to make sure its all ok..

Sorry for not putting it up sooner... i haven't touched my laptop in a long time.. just yeah stuff an all...

don't be angry with me if I take a long time again..

..Reveiw if you want.. its ok if you don't..


End file.
